


Horace simplified

by James_Remus_Regulus_Black



Category: 17th century French plays
Genre: 17th Century, Alba - Freeform, Ancient Rome, F/M, Fratricide, Mentions of Suicide, Pierre Corneille - Freeform, Purification, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, War, brother kills sister, french play, one-sided, paricide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Remus_Regulus_Black/pseuds/James_Remus_Regulus_Black
Summary: It started with just me messing around trying to simplify the play (Horace by Corneille) to help with revision. I didn't take it very seriously at first and didn't translate it word for word, but if anyone wanted to read it and (like me) couldn't find an English translation, here's a simplified version. (It was kind of crack at first but mellows out).If anyone wants me to actually translate it, I just might.
Relationships: Curiace/Camille, Horace/Sabine





	Horace simplified

Act 1 scene 1  
Sabine 

Oh woe is me. Oh misery upon my soul. I’m scared and bowling my eyes out 24/7. (Proceeds with probably sexist shit I didn't at all understand). This war is horrible.

Julie 

Shut the fuck up. You've got nothing to be scared about, cause you're Roman now and Rome has never and will never lose a war. Where's your patriotism? 

Sabine

I am patriotic, for the country I was born in. My husband is Roman, true. And that makes me Roman in a twisted, patriarchal sense. Ah, this marriage wants me to forget my first love - Alba, bla bla bla exposition my bros are in Alba, I'm in Rome, this baby of a country that only knows how to get what it wants by throwing tantrums (wars). Simba… (Rome), remember who you are… a momma’s boy.

Julie 

You were singing a different tune earlier. Specifically, no tune at all. You couldn't care less before. What changed?

Sabine

It just got hell of a lot more serious. It used to be a few skirmishes, I thought it would blow over but the war…I'm trying to root for Rome, really I am, but I don't always succeed. So I'm rooting for the loser, whom I'll mourn. And I’ll hate the victor for all eternity. Yep, that should work.

Julie

I'm getting déjà vu here so I'll blurt out more exposition about this other character we’re about to meet who's in an almost exactly the same situation as you are. Your husband’s sister.

Sabine

Ooh, great idea, let’s change the subject and gossip about her. Blah blah leading on this poor dude even though she's engaged. She's way too flirty.

Julie 

You're right as always, S. (says some obscure metaphorical shit about storms)

Sabine

Oh look who's here. Speak of the devil… Wait a second, you're friends with her, she won't keep anything from you! Oh, here you are, dear sister mine. You know Julie, your friend…I'll just leave the two of you alone then, shall I? I wouldn't want to darken the mood with my crippling depression. You guys have fun without me. (Exits)

Scene 2

Camille

What a bitch. Sabine calls me here and the leaves? As if I'm not as miserable as she is. My love will receive one of the two things from me - my eternal hatred, or my tears at his funeral.

Julie

Eh, Sabine’s situation is sadder. Amp it up! I mean, boo hoo your fiancé is on the other side of the war, but for Sabine, it's her husband she might lose to it. On a scale, fiancé just doesn't measure up to husband. So just make your life simple and go for Valère. He’s Roman and he likes you.

Camille

How could you say such a thing? I'm in love!

Julie

Love, dove. So what, you’re just going to throw logic out of the window? We’re at war! Extenuating circumstances?

Camille

We swore an oath!

Julie

Oh stop lying! I saw you flirting with Valère yesterday!

Camille 

(Getting ready for an A4 page  
long speech which can be summed up as) I’m in love! Btw, I had a nightmare - there were a lot of corpses.

Julie

Oh, good. Everyone knows we dream the reverse of the truth.

Camille

Yeah. Wait, is that- that's Curiace - my love! I can't believe my eyes!

Scene 3

Curiace

Peace has been achieved! 

Camille & Julie

Yay!

Curiace 

The kings are finalising the deal as we speak. They’ll choose three people from each side to duke it out. Anyway, I talked to your dad so we’re getting married tomorrow, aren't you happy?

Camille

My father’s wish is my command. (Internally bursting from happiness). I’d like to rejoice with my brothers now.

Act 2 scene 1 

Curiace

Rome couldn't have possibly chosen better warriors. So we’re fucked. I'm scared.

Horace

Don't be scared - you're wrong. There are thousands better warriors who could've been picked. I'm honoured to have been chosen.

Curiace

Oh woe is me. Is peace too much to ask for? So many have died already…

Horace 

Where's your patriotism? Don't pity those who died for the honour of their country. We have no right to mourn those heroes. I'd gladly choose to die in battle, would t you? 

Curiace 

Your family will mourn you, don't you understand? You'll be immortalised in you fame, sure, but don't forget the grief of those left behind… Anyhow, I see I've been sent a Flavian.

Scene 2 

Curiace

Has Alba chosen its warriors?

Flavian

Yes.

Curiace

So?

Flavian

It's you. And your brothers.

Curiace

Could you repeat that? I've momentarily gone deaf.

Flavian

Three brothers, forever famed! You don't look happy for some reason.

Curiace 

I'm just- I did not expect such an honour, not for me.

Flavian 

So I'll just tell the dictator that you're not happy then? Your resigned cold look is inexplicable.

Curiace 

Tell him nothing will stop us, not even love, from fighting the Horatii

Flavian  
Oh shit! Them?! Say no more, I get it now.(leaves)

Scene 3 

Curiace 

Dramatic speech about gods and hell. This honour is the scariest shit we have ever received.

Horace 

T’is destiny. Dulce et décorum est pro patria mori. Such a fate would be envious to many.

Curiace

Well, yeah, our names will not be forgotten, and such a gift from fate must not be rejected. Immortality is cool and all, but I'd prefer to remain unknown. I'm not hesitating, or anything - us being chosen has shown that Alba values us no less than Rome values you, and I'll serve her as I must. Oh woe is me. My duty is scary. But I'll fucking do it, have no doubt.

Horace 

I'm not afraid. I'm proud for having been chosen, so let's end this pointless conversation - as Alba’s chosen, you're a stranger to me.

Curiace 

But you're no stranger to me!

Horace 

Welp, shucks. Oh, look! It's my sister coming to cry on your shoulder… I suddenly remembered I must see my wife and remind her she's Roman now (no doubt she had forgotten).

Scene 4

Horace 

Oh sister, have you heard what great honour your groom-to-be just received? 

Camille

You bet I fucking have.

Horace 

If I die, don't greet him as a brother-murderer, but as an honest man, who has done his duty for his motherland. He would be a hero deserving of you. But should I kill him, forgive me. Don't mourn the loser. Forget him.  
To Curiace  
I'll give you two a moment before we must go and face our honour.

Scene 5 

Camille

Does honour really outweigh our happiness, love?

Curiace 

I hate my destiny! Should I not die, I'll be crushed by grief. This fight is a death sentence.  
Camille

No! My tears must hold you back! You've given Alba everything you owed her, having killed more Romans than anyone else. You're already famed as invincible. That's enough, let others find fame with this exploit.

Curiace 

Let someone else be crowned with my laurel leads? What if I'm blamed for Alba’s loss, for being too cowardly to fight? No, my fate is tied to Alba’s, victorious or otherwise, it will be by my hand.

Camille

You're cheating on me!

Curiace

I may be true to love, but I'm truer still to my motherland.

Camille

You'll fight your brother?

Curiace

Words like ‘brother’ and ‘sister’ have lost their once gentleness/sweetness.

Camille

How harsh! You think my heart would be pleased to be your prize for my brother’s head? 

Curiace 

Are you crying?

Camille

There’s no point in trying to hold back the tears!

Curiace 

Your tears can destroy my soul. I must offend you so that you'll hate me. So, uh, you're rejected, I'm not you friend/love any longer. No, avenge yourself and hate me, or do you love me still, though you have been rejected? Oh grief! I must commit a crime so that my manliness isn't doubted for a second!

Camille

If that's the only crime/sin you commit, I will forgive you. Neigh, I’ll love you even more. Don't seek the fame of fratricide. Oh, if only you and I served the same country! I could treat you as I do my brother. Oh, how blind I've been, having wished him victory, I did not realise I wished you ill. He's returning. The horror, should his wife’s love be unable to persuade his soul, as mine has been unable to persuade yours.

Scene 6 

Curiace 

Oh gods, why is Sabine with him? Is she here to help my bride in wearing me down and forcing me to stay?

Sabine

(About to launch into a page long speech) No. I just want to hug you. And say I'm sorry, for if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have a connection with Horace. So, to prevent a crime, we must justify the raising of the sword. It is my fault - so one of you should kill me, giving the other a reason to fight. Or do you want me to see the bloody laurel so badly? Oh, I can see you're too weak to do it - I'll kill myself. When you raise your swords, I'll jump in, so you'll have to kill me before either of your heads roll.

Horace

Oh my wife!

Curiace

Oh, my sister!

Camille 

Well go on then. 

Sabine 

You're pale. Are you sacred? And you call yourself fearless heroes of Alba and Rome.

Horace

What have I ever done to you, Sabine? Who gave you the right to torture my soul like so?

Scene 7

Horace senior 

Why are you wasting your time talking to your wives? You're so ready to spill blood, and yet these tears get to you? Leave these crying women, they will only push you towards cowardice.

Sabine

There's nothing that Camille or I could do to change their minds now, their ears are for but for your words made. Go fight, tigers. We shall die of grief. (The women leave) 

Scene 8 

Horace

Father, please don't let our wives out of the house.

Horace senior

I won't. Now go, your brothers wait. Think of nothing but your duty.

Curiace 

How could I possibly bid you farewell? What could I say?

Horace senior  
Don't awaken my sentiments, my eyes are already watering. Do your duty.  
Act 3 scene 1 

Sabine 

I'm sad

(Its actually really beautifully written but that pretty much sums up the speech.)

Scene 2

Sabine

Is it over, Julie? Who's dead?

Julie

You don't know what happened?

Sabine 

Camille and I are prisoners until the end of the fight .

Julie

It hasn't started yet. When the public saw that friends have been chosen to fight each other, there was an uproar. So the king is asking the gods how to proceed.  
Scene 3

Sabine

I've got some good news.

Camille

I've heard. But it won't do any good. The problem has been delayed, sure, but it only prolongs our grief, which will hit us even harder when it comes to pass.

Sabine

But the gods-

Camille

Won't do shit.

Julie

Ok… I'm gonna go, get some more news. Don't cry, I'll bring good news and we’ll spend the rest of the day busy with wedding preparations.

Sabine 

I dare to hope.

Camille

I don’t.

Julie

I'll prove you wrong.

Scene 4

Sabine 

You're worrying too much. What if you were going through the same thing as I am? I shudder to imagine your worry were you in my shoes.

Camille

My pain is valid cause it's mine. Besides, you can't seriously equate a husband to a brother. Once we’re married, blood ties weaken.

Sabine

One cannot forget their family just because they are married.

Camille

Passion is our master.

Scene 5

Horace senior 

I have bad news. The gods have decided - your brothers must fight.

Sabine

I did not expect that. I always thought the gods to be just. 

Horace senior 

I'm sorry…You're both Romans, though, and that's enough. Aenas has been promised glory to Rome by the gods and they will deliver.

Scene 6

Horace senior 

Have you any news of victory, Julie? (she just came back)

Julie

No. Your sons have been defeated. Out of the three, only one survives, Sabine’s husband.

Horace senior

Oh no! Oh my Rome… wait, Rome has not yet been defeated. I know my blood, and it will fulfill its duty. 

Julie

Horace ran away

Horace senior

And the romans let him? The traitor?

Camille 

Oh my brothers!

Horace senior

Not all are to be mourned. Only mourn the traitor, who brings Rome shame.

Julie

Well what should he have done?

Horace senior

Died.

Sabine 

Please calm down.

Horace senior

Easy for you to say - your husband, your brothers and your country are well. And don't think you can cry your way out of his punishment, I'll make his blood wipe out the shame he brought upon Rome.

Sabine 

Oh must we suffer more and live in fear of parental retribution? (She leaves)

Act 4 scene 1

Horace senior 

Don't even try to defend the little shit. His life may be dear to him, but he’ll lose it the moment I see him.

Camille 

Spare him, father! Even Rome would not punish him for being unable to fight 3:1

Horace senior

So what? Let the romans forgive, I am a father and I have a duty. Now shush, I want to know why Valère is here.

Scene 2

Valére 

The king sends his condolences-

Horace senior

Say no more. There's no need, Valère, to comfort me. Dead, my sons bring no shame to me, for they died for their fatherland.

Valère 

But your other son brings us all pride.

Horace senior

I wish he died.

Valère

You're the only one.

Horace senior

It is my duty to punish him.

Valère

For what? Being a hero?

Horace senior

What heroism is there in running away?

Valère

His strategic retreat was glorious.

Horace senior

Cannot compute - how did he find a path to glory through cowardice?

Valère 

Be proud! You're the father of our saviour! What bigger honour is there?

Horace senior

… loading

Valère

Have you not heard?

Horace senior

I heard. He ran away and betrayed Rome.

Valère

He didn't though. He won.

Horace senior 

Rome won?!

Valère

He fought alone against three. He was unharmed, and they've already been injured. Weaker than all three at once, he is the strongest against each one by one so he slipped away. Your son ran, and they ran after him. The least injured was fastest, and the weakest followed slower. His plan worked, they were divided. Your (almost) son in law, indignant that his opponent is just standing there, charged. By the time the second Alban reaches the fight, his brother was gone.

Camille

(Gasps)

Valère

Barely breathing, he takes his brother’s place, and Horace is victorious once more. Seeing that Rome’s victory was near, Horace states that he will win, won't hesitate to kill his only brother. There was no uncertainty, you son, still full of strength, charged at the limping opponent, who resembled a sacrifice, accepting his fate and the knife at his neck without a fight. 

Horace senior 

Oh my son! Oh my joy! Oh the honour of our days! Pride of Rome and your bloodline. I’d like to strangle, in our embrace, my error. Oh when can i shower you with my joyful tears.

Valère

Your son is with the king, you’ll see him soon. I was sent here a happy messenger of for the king himself will come to congratulate you!

Horace senior 

It's too much! I've already been honoured by your words, the service of one son and the blood of the others.

Valère 

I'll go tell the king how devoted you are to him.

Horace senior

Thank you.

Scene 3

Horace senior 

It's not time to cry, daughter mine, when this day brought us such an honour. Don't grieve your groom too much, you’ll find another man in Rome, anyone would be glad to marry the sister of Horace! I must talk to Sabine, she has more right than you to cry, having all three of her brothers killed by her husband. The storm will pass. Welcome your brother calmly when he arrives, show our guests that the two of you come from the same blood. (Leaves her alone)

Scene 4

Camille 

(Now that she's alone, she can have a page long revenge plan monologue) Oh I'll show them alright. I'll show them that love shouldn't come second to destiny. Oh pitiless father! My misery won't simply go away. I fooled myself into thinking that this country meant anything to me, that I would mourn my brothers’ death. I hoped I wouldn't betray my own, loving the enemy. Fate punished me for such a sin. He's dead, and who comes here to tell me of such news: his rival (Valère), grinning at my sorrow. But that's not all, they demand my happiness on such a day, to applaud the exploits of the victor, to kiss the hand which stabs my heart. I can no longer call myself my honourable father’s daughter, or my brother’s sister. No, I won't hide my grief. Having lost everything, there's nothing else to fear. I’ll offend his victory, anger him. He's coming, I'll show him what mourning love looks like.  
Scene 5

Horace enters with Procule, whose holding the three swords of the Curiatii

Horaace

Sister, I won! Look at my souvenirs! (Points at the swords). Receive me with congratulations, you owe me that much 

Camille

All you will receive from me are tears, they're all I owe you.

Horace 

Why? I've avenged our brothers, Rome is celebrating.

Camille

Don't worry, I do not mourn our avenged brothers. But who will avenge the murder of my love?

Horace

Can you even hear yourself? 

Camille

Oh my dear Curiace!

Horace

How can you say that, you bitch? I've vanquished the public enemy, who’s name is on your lips, who’s love in your heart! Your lips and heart demand revenge - my death! Use your head, so I won't be embarrassed for having such a sister. Quiet your sighs, vanquish those flames, so I won't hear such craziness from you again.

Camille

Give me your heart then, barbarian. And if you want me to open up to you, then return my Curiace, or let me rage on! My joy and misery depended on his. I loved him alive, and mourn him dead. You no longer have a sister, only an offended bride, who, like a fury will follow you forever. You bloodied tiger! I cannot ever be happy, and I curse thee to have a life so miserable, mine will seem envious to you. And this glory, so dear to you, brute, you will sully.

Horace

Oh the skies up above! I won't stand for such shameful behaviour! Love the death that brings us happiness, and your love of one man must be eclipsed by your duty to Rome, the country you were born in. Where's your patriotism?

Camille

Rome - for you I cried!  
Rome - for you my lover died!  
Rome has seen your birth and is loved by you!  
Rome, finally, I hate because she honours you!  
And while it's simply weak foundations, let Rome’s neighbours destroy it! And if that doesn't work, let the East ally with the West against it. Let the whole world turn against Rome. Let Rome self-destruct. I'd like to see it. To see the destruction. To see the last roman’s last breath, me being its only cause, and to then die of happiness!

Horace 

(Hand on his sword, following his sister who's backing away)  
That's enough! My patience has ran out. Go to hell with your precious Curiace.

Camille  
(Injured off stage)

Ah! Traitor/villain

Horace  
(Returning upon the stage)  
Let this be a warning to those who dare mourn Rome’s enemies!

Scene 6

Procule  
(Remembers he can talk)

What have you done?

Horace 

What was necessary - an execution.

Procule

You should've been less strict.

Horace

She's no longer my sister. My father can no longer call her a daughter, her who curses her land and renounces her family. I did what was right.

Scene 7 - Sabine shows up, Procule shuts up (maybe he just can't talk in front of women?)

Sabine 

What ended your anger? Come see your sister dying in your father’s arms. Come feast on your eyes on the scene/spectacle. Or better yet, send me to her. Kill me, for I am guilty of the same crimes. I mourn my brothers, killed by your hand. She grieved for one, I grieve for three as I await my punishment. 

Horace

Dry your tears, Sabine, or at least hide them from me. Be a wife worthy of my name. It's up to you to bring yourself up to my level, not up to me to lower myself to yours (feelings wise) I love you and I understand your grief. Embrace my energy to vanquish your weakness. Use my example as law. 

Sabine 

You must find a better soul to imitate. I don't blame you for my brothers’ death. But I do renounce Roman virtue, if to have it I must be inhuman. You wouldn't be able to see me as the wife of the victor, without seeing the sister of the dead. Let us celebrate this victory with the public and cry at home. Why must we hide our feelings so? Before you enter, leave your laurels at the door. Mix your tears with mine./ cry with me. What? These words won't provoke you to raise your sword upon me? Camille is lucky! She got what she wanted and in her death is with her beloved. Kill me. Please.

Horace 

What an injustice the gods have created, giving women power over the strongest of men. I must find solace in running away. Farewell. Leave me or stop bawling/sighing.

Sabine (alone)

I just want to die! (But like, in four lines) 

Act 5 scene 1 (Horace and his dad)

Horace senior 

How quickly the gods punish our pride. I do not mourn Camille’s death, she had it coming. But you brought dishonour upon yourself by killing her. I know her execution was justified, but it brought you infamy. I'd rather have the traitor alive than punished by your hand.

Horace 

You're right. Punish me however you see fit. 

Horace senior

I…I can't… The king is coming

Scene 2, the king shows up with a bunch of bodyguards and Valère

Horace senior 

Ah! Sire, what an honour! Before you I am on my knees…

Tulle 

Rise, my father (term of affection for the elderly). Such a rare and important service merits the rarest of honours. (Points at Valère) you've already spoken. He says that the death of your sons has not left you crushed, and I wanted to see you with my own eyes. Not to mention, I've just heard of the villainous act committed by our hero. That's a blow to the strongest of souls, I wonder how you bear it.

Horace senior 

With displeasure, sire, but with patience.

Tulle

That's the virtuous effect of your life experience. But even then, if there is anything I can do to help… just remember that I love you.

Valère

Sire, it is your duty as a king, chosen by the gods, to pass laws, to judge us. Allow me, your humble servant, to remind you that you pity those you should be punishing. With your permission-

Horace Senior  
What? Torment our victor?

Tulle

Let him finish.

Valère  
(About to talk for a whole fucking page)

Either we punish him, or the gods punish us. (Calls him a barbarian and a sacrilege).

Tulle

Defend yourself, Horace.

Horace

(Returns the favour and also talks a page long) What good will it do? Once sire has come to a decision, nothing will change it. Although I will mention that Valère was in love with my sister and is therefore extra motivated to punish me. He wants to dishonour me, I'd like protect my honour. I must die to protect it. It's a shame I didn't die at the end of the fight, then my honour wouldn't have been besmirched in the first place! (You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain). There are many warriors to protect Rome, Your Majesty, but if what I did merits a reward, allow me, your highness to kill myself for my honour (not for my sister). 

Scene 3 - Sabine returns 

Sabine 

Sire, listen to Sabine and see in her soul the misery of a sister and a wife, who, hopeless, at your knees, cries for her family and fears for her husband. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to stand in the way of justice. Punish me instead - let my blood spill for his. We are one and the same - he lives in me, so the victim of your judgement doesn't change. Killing me will punish him like nothing else, for it will cause him great pain and finish mine. Sire, see what the rest of my days are reduced to - embracing a man who's sword cut my entire family’s thread! I could die by my own hand, but it would be sweeter if I could die freeing my husband from his shame, if I could appease godly anger with my blood. If I could satisfy in death the spirit of his sister, and let Rome keep such a protector. 

Horace senior 

(A’ight. You thought they spoke too much? Challenge accepted)

(To the king) Sire, it's up to me to respond to Valère. My children have conspired against their father, they all want the same thing for no reason, despite so little blood remaining in my house.  
(To Sabine) you're in pain and want to leave your husband to rejoin your brothers. You should consult their spirits first. They’ll reassure you that they died for Alba, and are therefor happy. Their destiny was decided by the gods. Moreover, they are happy that such an victorious honour is upon their family. All three would reject you misery, the tears of your eyes, the sighs of your mouth, the horror you cause your virtuous husband, who defeated them so well. Be a good sister.  
(To the king) Valère is trying to accuse her husband in vain, for it was not a crime, but an impulsion (crime of passion), so compliments are due, not punishment, when one’s impulsion is to protect their land even against the curses of a loved one. He would've been innocent had not lived Rome as much as he does. If there was anything to punish, I'd have done it myself, as a father should. Have I mentioned I love honour, sire? Should my son be guilty, I would have held no pity for him. Valère can testify, he has seen my anger when I was ignorant of the ending of the combat, and thought his retreat a betrayal of the State. By the way, why does Valère care so much about my family affairs? Why does he demand vengeance/justice for Camille’s death, when I, her father, consider it completely justified? He says my son is a danger to the citizens of Rome! But we won't be ashamed for a dishonour that is not ours. (I'm so confused)  
(To Valère) You can cry, Valère, even in front of Horace. But he's not interested in any other crimes but this committed by his bloodline. No weeping nor glaring will offend his immortal laurel. O sacred laurels, who protect his head from lightning, will abandon him to infamy? To the executioner? Without him, Rome would no longer be Rome. How could the Romans reject their saviour? Tell us, Valère, tell us, since you want him dead, where do you want to execute him? In the walls of Rome, where thousands revere his exploits? Or outside these walls, where the blood of the Curiatii is still warm, in the field of honour - witness to his variance and our happiness? Inside and outside these walls, all speak of his glory. Your love is the only one demanding such blood to sully such a day. Alba can't suffer such a spectacle, and Rome will not stand for it.  
(To the king) Sire, what Horace has done for Rome, he can do again. Rome has seen me a father of four children, three have died on the same day for this cause, I only have one left, Rome’s protector. Don't remove from these walls such a powerful support. At last, allow me to address him.  
(To Horace) Horace, public opinion is shifty, don't depend on it. We often hear it's noise, but it is inconsistent/oscillating, and what it contributes to our fame, it also turns to smoke. It's from the kings, the greats/chiefs, the wisemen that we can receive true glory, only they give heroes immortal memory. Live always as Horace, don't demand an early end, at least live for me, and to continue serving your country and your king. Sire, I’ve spoken for too long, but it was all of Rome speaking through me.

Valère

Sire, allow me-

Tulle

That's enough, Valère. Your speech was not erased by theirs, I did not forget it and all of your arguments ring true. It was a crime against nature and the gods. An impulsion is bad excuse for such a deed, so he deserves an execution. But should we look deeper, we see that such a giant, enormous, inexcusable crime was committed by the same hand that won, that made me master of two States. Two sceptres in my hand, Alba serving Rome, speak in favour of his life. What no one mentions is that Rome owes her life to Romulus. Blah blah blah, so live Horace, live, oh great warrior. Your glory far outweighs your crime. Live to serve the State, live, but love/be a friend to Valère. There shall no longer be hate nor anger between you. Sabine, chase away the pain from your heart, for it’s by drying your tears that you'll show yourself to be a true sister to those you mourn. But we owe the gods a sacrifice tomorrow to beg forgiveness after the priests find a way to purify him, with the help of his father, who will be able to appease his daughter’s spirit. I pity her… she will be buried with her beloved.


End file.
